


Time

by aryas_zehral



Category: Firefly
Genre: Community: femslash_land, F/F, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-07
Updated: 2011-08-07
Packaged: 2017-10-22 08:36:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aryas_zehral/pseuds/aryas_zehral
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She needs time.  Post the Big Damn Movie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time

"Inara, are you busy?" Zoe asked, knocking lightly on the shuttle door.

"I am not. Please, come in," Inara replied, walking to the doorway and holding it open. She smiled serenely at Zoe as she crossed the threshold of the room.

The light in the shuttle was shaded and heavy. The atmosphere was scented with a heady incense. The atmosphere was soothing and Zoe found herself pausing to breath deeply, closing her eyes slowly as she felt her tension melt away.

"How can I help you today?" Inara asked, walking past Zoe to stand in the center of the room, regarding her.

"I just, need time to relax. Can I spend a little time here?" Zoe asked, voice soft and tentative, completely out of character for the usually strong woman. It was a measure of how taut she felt that she had come.

"Of course," Inara agreed. "Come," she said, taking Zoe's hand in her own and leading her to the couch. "Sit with me a while."


End file.
